1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an on-screen interactive program guide (IPG), and more particularly, to managing display of personalized advertisements (PADs) in a user interface (UI) of an onscreen IPG.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, television (TV) advertising outnumbers press and online advertising based on revenue earnings. As a result, nowadays TV advertisers are bound to advertise the same advertisements on multiple channels, i.e. inter-channel advertising, and also repeat the same advertisements multiple times on each of the channels, i.e. intra-channel advertising, to attract and gather maximum attention and eyeballs of the viewers. However, TV advertisers both strive and tend to spend money in an efficient manner to reach targeted audience belonging to a specific group of viewers so as to maximize the recall rate. In so doing, TV advertisers are, to some extent, capable of converting economically targeted advertisements into increased sales revenues and brand value.
One problem is that if conventional advertisement models are not customized and enhanced, TV advertisers may fail to attract and engage viewers to see advertisements relevant to the viewers. Another problem is that if money spent by TV advertisers fails to follow the eyeballs of viewers/customers, the TV advertisers may waste a lot of money and may eventually lose out in business.
Still another problem transpires if multiple system operators (MSOs)/local cable operators (LCOs), who in general merely aggregate and distribute AV contents, do not own any channel or contents. In the event that MSOs/LCOs do not own any channel or contents, MSOs/LCOs fail to get direct revenue from advertisements. Typically, a license agreement between MSOs/LCOs and channel/content owners is required if advertisements are displayed on full screen videos. In the event that the MSOs/LCOs do not own any channel or contents then entering into a license agreement to do advertisements with third (or 3rd) party content/channel owners is not an easy task for the MSOs/LCOs, since the content/channel owners prefer or ensure not to lose control over advertisement revenues, which drive the business of the content/channel owners.
Normally, it takes several years for MSOs/LCOs after launching a product, such as set top box (STB) or digital TV, to reach break-even because of the high infrastructure and CapEx costs of the head-end equipments, satellite transponders, modulators and the rest. Furthermore, only the subscription fee from subscribers/viewers is not sufficient to meet the costs or to make profits.
The overall number of viewers/users recording TV programs or interested in using various types of user interfaces (UIs) for navigating through the contents (or recorded and stored programs) using digital video recorders (DVRs) has been doubling year-on-year. The two-fold increase is because the viewers/users want to view/record and store programs anytime, as per the viewers/users convenience, schedule and availability therein.
Advertisers face additional risk as most users of DVRs fast-forward and skip the advertisements because the advertisements are interruptive in nature and are disliked by viewers, as it disturbs user's continuous viewing experience. Skipping advertisements by DVR viewers/users increase the wasteful spends of advertisers and further reduces the return on investment (ROI).
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for managing dynamic insertion and display of personalized advertisements in a user interface (UI) of an on-screen interactive program guide (IPG) with enhanced targeting, personalization and interactivity.